ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tabuu
Tabuu is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Super Smash Bros.'' franchise. He is the leader of the Subspace Army and the final boss of the Subspace Emissary. He uses the Subspace Bombs to send entire locations to his dimension, where he absorbs their power to increase his own. His name is likely a pun on the English word "taboo", which is to be unacceptable or improper by society's terms. He is a cold-hearted ruler and, because of him, R.O.B. is the last of his kind. Role in the Subspace Emissary Tabuu is actually the embodiment of Subspace. His plan is to cut the World of Trophies into pieces and take them to Subspace for his world. However, he himself cannot leave Subspace, which is why he created the Subspace Army to act in his stead. According to the Ancient Minister trophy, Tabuu took over the Isle of the Ancients, the home of the R.O.B.s, and forced them to serve him under the threat of annihilation. Tabuu first discovered that Mr. Game & Watch had Shadow Bugs in him and captured him to harness the power, and thus the Subspace Army was born. Tabuu studied and took control of the master of the Smash Bros. world, Master Hand, who enlisted the help of Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario. These three would hunt down any fighters that would stand in the way of Tabuu's plans. Ganondorf eventually realizes that Tabuu was actually controlling Master Hand and that he was not actually following Master Hand's orders but was being tricked by Tabuu. Enraged, he charges a futile attack at Tabuu who quickly turns him into a trophy. Ganondorf's body hits the puppeteered Master Hand, thus breaking him free of his Chains of Light. Master Hand also charges at Tabuu, but to no avail. Tabuu uses his Off Waves to turn everyone into a trophy as soon as they approach. However, Luigi, Kirby, and Ness are later revived thanks to the Dedede Badge, along with King Dedede himself and he joins the team of Luigi and Ness, and they rescue everyone. Tabuu then creates a maze out of the worlds that have been consumed by Subspace and brings back the old enemies. He also creates dark clones of all the heroes to slow them down. Once the player has reached Tabuu, he will attempt to turn everyone back into trophies again. Before Tabuu can unleash his attack, however, he is ambushed by Sonic the Hedgehog, who destroys his wings. Anyone can fight Tabuu, however the player must first pick up the trophies of the fallen comrades in order to do so. In the end, Tabuu is defeated. After his defeat, the Subspace Army is gone, lands are restored, and the Isle of the Ancients disappears afterward because of the effect of so many Subspace Bombs going off at once (commanded by Ganondorf so Tabuu could get a Subspace Gunship into the World) making it impossible for the Isle to escape Subspace. Trophy Info Tabuu The ruler of Subspace and master of operations. Tabuu controls Master Hand with chains of light to excise this world and build up his great maze. He used Shadow Bugs to form Subspace and manipulates the servants of Master Hand to his heart's content. Born in a vastly foreign realm, he also possesses great leadership powers. Tabuu...No name is more suitable. Tabuu (Wings) Tabuu with wings extended. The dreadful energy surges cast from these wings instantly turn all fighters back into trophies. Knowing this, King Dedede assembles all able-bodied troops and sets a timed device on each of them. This device is a brooch that, after the designated time runs out, revives all fighters wiped out by Tabuu. :Trophy obtained by beating Boss Battles mode with all characters. Winged Tabuu In one of his attacks, Tabuu extends his wings. During the attack, Tabuu goes into the background, extends his wings, and sends out three powerful shock waves known as "Off Waves" that cover the entire screen. In the game, it turns everyone into trophies. Technically it does the same thing a Dark Cannon would do, only that it can hit mutiple enemies at the same time. Being hit with the first or second shock wave guarantees you a knock-out. However, it is possible to survive if hit with the third shock wave like a Warp Star. The power of Tabuu's Off Waves are reduced when Sonic destroys his wings. Notes *Some of Tabuu's attacks are taken from other bosses; his Eye Laser is similar to Master and Crazy Hand's Finger Laser and his teleportation from final bosses in the Kirby series such as Marx. *A glitch occurs that if the character attempts to tech or air dodge Chain of Light, the character will get stuck beneath Tabuu's legs and unable to free him/herself until Tabuu kills the character. Two videos have been confirmed. It is also claimed that being Metal (possibly only during the deactivation frames of the Metal Box) can cause this glitch. Either way, the character is in a basic, no-animation 'T' Pose. *Tabuu's attacks are considered to be extremely predictable but extremely powerful. Dodging most of his attacks can be very easy, but Tabuu's Off Waves are very hard to avoid and are also Tabuu's strongest attack. Without the Off Waves, many people consider Tabuu to be easy due to his predictable moves and how he needs to wait until he can attack again. * On low difficulties of Boss Battles Mode, Tabuu's Off Waves do very little damage, because the player has only one life rather than six. On higher levels, however, the waves are still a One-hit KO. Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:2008 introductions